WTNOF Episode 13: Gibraltar Bridge
The Kreisau Circle has devised a plan to infiltrate the Nazi lunar Base and that is to find Deathshead's research scientist who is bound for the Moon and take his place. B.J. heads to the Gibraltar Bridge where the London Nautica railway wagon is heading and where Deathshead's chief scientist will be in. Using a device from the Da'at Yochud labs called the Spindly Torque, he destroys the bridge and now ventures to the mangled bridge to find Deathshead's scientist. Not only would you have to worry about every kind of Nazi soldier you will face, but you can also run out of running ground as there's a lot of holes which you can actually fall from, so you must time your jumps carefully. Gibraltar Bridge (Click for Full size image) Note: The Map should in the helicopter. You can pick it up while in the helicopter. 1. You'll start inside the helicopter overlooking the bridge. Once the action to release the Spindly Torque, press the square button to have a cutsecene appear where B.J. releases the spindly torque and it destroys the bridge. Once the Helicopter comes to a stop, run and jump to the platform in front of you. Make sure you run while jumping, you'll never make it otherwise. 2. Head to the first wrecked train car to your right and eliminate the Nazi Soldiers inside. There should also be a weapon box there, that's the mini rocket launcher. 3. In the next wrecked car, you'll find a rocket trooper, use your own rockets to defeat him. There'll be a automated turret that will also fire and do serious damage. Use your rockets to destroy it. 4. Enter one of the other wrecked train cars where there's a linked fence, use the Laserkraftwerk to cut one of the wires and onto the lower level, be careful of the hole. 5. Once on top of the train car, run and jump to the other section of the bridge and head to your left, you should see a doorway where there's stairs that lead to a small ledge with an AR Marksman rifle, pick it up and it'll be useful later. 6. Jump back onto the other side of the bridge and head back to the same train car you jumped from, but instead head into the next car, head out into the next train car and look for a narrow metal beam and walk across that. Pick up some Marksman ammo and use the Rockets to destroy the Turret. Then, use the Marksman rifle to eliminate the Nazi soldiers from a good distance. Then, use the rockets again to eliminate the Ubersoldat. 7. Proceed into the next train car and you'll see a hatch open and it'll take you to the top of that train car, look to your right and you'll see another metal beam that will lead to another train car, use the Laserkrafterk to cut the linked fence, restock on ammo (including marksman ammo as there's a marksman rifle here)be careful of the mechanical Kamphund, use your assault rifle to eliminate it. Make your way to the next train car and use the Laserkraftwerk to cut through the linked fence. Once you make your way down, keep in mind that there's a door that will keep you from falling, but it can be difficult to actually spot it look down to where the door actually is. 8. From the small door as a platform, you'll see a few Nazi Soldiers trying to get a piece of debris off of an Ubersoldat. Eliminate them, and from there you'll face another Ubersoldat that'll come out of a chamber, use your rockets, and from there a flood of Nazi Soldiers along with some Rocket Troopers will come at you, use the AR Marksman rifle to thin out the numbers as you make your way to the Rocket Troopers. 9. Either Fergus or Wyatt will warn you that a Nazi Soldier on the Balcony of the bridge's main tower will try to man a heavy machine gun, use the Marksman rifle to eliminate him before he can use the gun. As you make your way to the main tower, eliminate any Nazis and the Rocket troopers that get in your way. Once you make it to the doorway use the Laserkraftwerk to eliminate the Ubersoldat and head to your left and up some stairs. 10. Once you make it up the stairs, eliminate the Nazi soldiers you see. Note: In Wyatt's timeline, on your left there should be a door to the controls to the tower's main door. Pick the lock and then open the door. 11. On the balcony, drones will come after you. Use the heavy machine gun either on the balcony or the one you took off the Ubersoldat to destroy them easily. 12. There's a vent plating in the floor on the balcony use either the HMG or the Laserkraftwerk to cut it open, and then head into the plating to land on top of a vent head to your left to eliminate some Nazi soldiers and an Ubersoldat. You can either head downstairs or head through the door (it can only be opened in Wyatt's Timeline). 13. Either head through the door or up the nearby stars to reach the other room, eliminate any nazi soldiers inside the room and make your way to the door on the left side of the catwalks. Once out of the tower head down the lower catwalks and run and jump to make it, the game here will trigger a mini-cutscene where B.J. barely makes the jump and an ubersoldat picks him up only is about to finish him, until either Fergus or Wyatt eliminate the Ubersoldat. After that, jump onto the Helicopter. Warning: Make sure you align your view to where you want to run and jump, you can fall if you miss. 14. You'll fly around for a few minutes with either Fergus or Wyatt, until they reach the area seen in the picture above, jump out and get ready for an onslaught of Nazi soldiers and Rocket Troopers here. They can eliminate you if you're not careful. Use the assault rifle, combat shotgun and some grenades if you have some. Eliminate the Nazi soldiers so it can be easier to get the Rocket Troopers. Once you eliminate them all, proceed to the London Nautica train car , use either a rocket or a grenade to eliminate the Rocket Trooper. 15. once you get to the train car keep in mind that it's dangling over the edge (as you've seen it already at the beginning of this episode) so be careful on where you drop, you can mistakenly fall out of the car and to your doom. As you get towards the bottom a few Nazis will fall out and a metal plate will block the doorway to provide protection from falling. drop near the Nazi with the white uniform to exit the episode.